


The Dance Classes

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; this is originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



> Please disregard the pronoun debacle at the end; it was originally written about myself and I was okay with the weird amalgamation of pronouns, but now that I'm older and I look back on it, it's not really an okay thing to have. I've definitely learned since then, so I hope you'll excuse my youthful mistakes.

You walk into ballet on Monday, nerves buzzing

It's your first day in the advanced pointe class

Even though you've been on pointe for four years now

You're still nervous

You drop your bag in a corner and start warming up and talking to the girls you haven't seen since spring

The teacher walks in with a boy following her

Immediately everyone starts whispering

But it doesn't last long because he's not in dance gear

Instead, he's wearing skinny jeans and a tank top with electric guitars

His hair is a marvelous green mohawk

The teacher introduces him as Craig, their new pianist

The whispers resume, but this time because they've never had a live pianist before

The teacher quickly silences everyone and gets them to the barre to start

You keep stealing glances at Craig

He looks to be roughly your age

And he's _hot_

You begin your warmups and-

Damn he's good

His fingers slide across the keys

Letting out a beautifully smooth yet energetic melody

Even the teacher seems impressed

By the end of the class you're no longer worried about pointe classes

So long as Craig's there it's gonna be fantastic

 

The next day is modern and ballroom

Modern is not in a room with a piano, so Craig isn't there

You walk over to the ballroom building after modern finishes

Most dancers just do ballet with maybe some modern or jazz

But you love all kinds of dance so your mother pays for waltzing and tango as well

There's a new crowd at the studio

It's mostly older women (30s and 40s)

Some men

And astonishingly one other person your age

It's a strikingly pretty girl

Just under your height

She's wearing an amazing red dress that would be revealing but on her just looks...right somehow

Her hair is green and falls over one side of her head

Something about her hair and face seems like it ought to be familiar-

But then the instructor is pairing everyone off

The couples who came as couples are paired together

You get paired with the new girl

Mostly because of your age

But also because with your flats and her tiny heels you're roughly the same height

You have just enough time to introduce yourselves before the music starts

"Kara" you say and offer your hand

She hesitates, then bows over it slightly and responds "Elizabeth"

She's one of the best partners you've ever had

You're definitely looking forward to next week

 

Wednesday is awkward because it's pointe again and you've forgotten about Craig

He's still as devilishly handsome as ever

And half the girls are in love with his hands

He winks at you when he leaves and you know your face is red the entire way home

Thursday right after school you grab a coffee with some of your friends and you see Elizabeth there

She smiles broadly at you and waves shyly

Georgia nudges you and whispers loudly that oh my god that girl is gorgeous

You reply slyly that you hadn't noticed

 

The first three weeks of the semester have flown by

And you realise that you've fallen in love with both Craig and Elizabeth

You want to ask one of them out, but...

Which one??

They're both gorgeous

And talented

And they've definitely both been flirting with you

You're saved having to choose the Saturday after the third week of classes

You've gone to Pride with a few of your friends

Mainly just to hang out

But also for, well, pride

You're sitting down for a concert when you catch sight of green hair close by

It's partially hidden under a colorful beanie which you recognise is the colours of the genderfluid flag

You stare

It's Craig

But then-

He's wearing makeup

Makeup that looks like Elizabeth's typical style

You're still standing stunned when Craig/Elizabeth yells your name and runs over

You shake hands, still surprised

There's an awkward moment before Elizabeth/Craig starts laughing

"I'm so sorry" he/she gasps "It's just-"

She/he gestures at theirself

"I'm sorry I confused you!"

"I'm genderfluid"

"So sometimes I'm Craig, and sometimes I'm Elizabeth"

"...my real name is Ashley if that helps"

You remain in shock for a moment before the hilarity of the situation finally sinks in and you laugh too

"Well then, Ashley/Craig/Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you"

They/she/he grin and proffer their arm

"Shall we get some pie?"


End file.
